Uma noite inesquecível
by Sibila
Summary: SLASH Uma poção um dia especial e um Draco Malfoy apaixonado passando uma fria. H x D


**Aviso 1**: Essa fic é SLASH (H x H, gay, homossexual, etc...) e se esse tema não te agrada, sinta a vontade para apertar o botão "retornar" aí em cima. Mas, se for o contrário, bem, espero poder te divertir um pouco! ^_^ Eu sempre vou colocar classificação "R" por causa do tema em si, mas essa fic não tem nada de mais, nada lemon, ta meio boba e fluffy. É Draco x Harry. Comentários serão muito bem vindos. ^_^

**Aviso 2**: Os personagens não me pertencem e sim a Rowling e cia. Não estou lucrando nada com ela. É apenas coisa de fã.

**UMA NOITE MEMORÁVEL**

Era fevereiro e o inverno já estava no fim, com alguns raios de sol arriscando sair por entre as nuvens acinzentadas, um vento frio ainda soprando pelos corredores semidesertos de Hogwarts.

Nas masmorras o frio ainda era intenso e todos os alunos do sétimo ano que assistiam às aulas de Poções estavam bem encasacados e próximos o bastante de seus caldeirões para se aquecerem. O silêncio era total a não ser pelo tamborilar intermitente dos dedos brancos e delgados do professor no tampo de sua escrivaninha. A expressão em seu rosto era um pouco assustadora e ele parecia estar fazendo força para não praguejar. Nem os alunos da Sonserina, casa da qual era diretor, se atreviam a conversar entre si com receio que o professor em um momento de ira, lhes descontasse pontos, coisa raríssima de acontecer. Fazia dez minutos, desde que entrou em classe, que ele olhava com cara de asco para o livro velho e surrado que tinha aberto à sua frente e depois passava uma vista de olhos pelos alunos.

- Pois bem. - grunhiu Snape fechando o livro ruidosamente. – Copiem os ingredientes da _poção _de hoje. – disse com desagrado e passou a escrever na lousa com furor. Não entendia como pode concordar com uma idiotice dessas, passar esse tipo de poção para seus alunos do sétimo ano. Era revoltante! Só mesmo Dumbledore para intentar tal coisa.

- O que será que aconteceu? – cochichou Rony para seus amigos sem conseguir se conter.

- Shiu... – murmurou Hermione nervosamente, olhando de soslaio para o professor.

- E menos dez pontos para a Grifinória por não saberem manter as bocas fechadas. – sibilou o professor virando-se por uns instantes e lançando um olhar mortal para o fundo da sala, onde se encontravam Rony Weasley que ficou com as orelhas vermelhas, Hermione Granger, que revirou os olhos e quase deu um pisão no pé do namorado de raiva, e Harry Potter, que soltou um inaudível suspiro conformado. 

Harry ouviu os risinhos abafados e chacotas murmuradas que vinham do lado onde estavam os sonserinos, mas o professor não tornou a se virar e esbravejar. 

Como será que ele sabia, estando de costas, que eram, agora, os alunos de sua Casa que estavam fazendo barulho? Deu de ombros. Snape não ia mudar nunca. 

Passou a escrever os ingredientes resignadamente em um pergaminho.

Doze pétalas de rosas brancas; cinco miolos de rosas vermelhas; dois terços de sumo de madressilva triturada; três caules de jasmins colhidos em lua cheia, picados; meio litro de mel de abelha silvestre; duas pitadas de pelos da cauda de unicórnio; lágrimas de ninfa dos bosques; um casulo de borboleta africana e pó das asas do respectivo inseto. Draco Malfoy terminou de anotar os ingredientes e olhou desconcertado para o que havia escrito. Levantou os olhos para o professor que tornava a abrir o livro, ainda de mau-humor.

- Ah, professor... 

Snape ergueu um pouco os olhos, ainda carrancudo.

- Hm... que poção é essa? – perguntou em tom baixo, mas que pôde ser ouvido perfeitamente por todos devido ao silêncio do local.

Snape encarou aquele que o interrogava e, a despeito de ser o aluno que mais apreciava naquela classe, não fez amenizar a carranca na qual havia se transformado seu rosto.

- Tudo no seu devido tempo, Sr. Malfoy. – resmungou e voltou a leitura.

- Mas esses ingredientes... – começou a dizer Draco que tinha um largo conhecimento de poções, coisa que gostava, e tinha sérias dúvidas em relação a poção que iam fazer neste dia.

- São para a poção de hoje, Sr. Malfoy... e é o que basta, por hora. – cortou secamente o professor. – Agora vamos a instrução de como fazer a... _poção_...

Draco ficou chocado com o jeito do professor, mas resolveu ficar de boca fechada e lançou um olhar gélido para o lado dos grifinórios quando ouviu um risinho abafado proveniente de lá. Levar um fora do professor Snape não era algo que costumava acontecer a ele, Draco Malfoy, o aluno mais destacado em Poções por sua perícia na manipulação dos ingredientes. E era o fim que isso viesse a acontecer na frente dos grifinórios. Coisa que não poderia ser diferente, já que, desde que entrou para a escola, as duas casas tinham aulas de Poções sempre juntas. Mas tinha que ser na frente _dele_...? Ah, sim, claro, ele é dá Grifinória, não é? Então... Saco! Apertou os dentes de raiva e voltou sua concentração ao preparo da poção.

Meia hora depois, a maioria dos alunos olhava para seus caldeirões onde um líquido vermelho-claro borbulhava lentamente e suaves vapores rosados emanavam pelo ambiente, com um cheiro de flores impregnando o ar frio e tornando aquela aula dispare de todas as outras que haviam tido ali, naquela masmorra.

Draco olhou preocupado para a poção que cozinhava em fogo lento. O Prof. Snape não havia dito, ainda, de qual poção se tratava, mas tinha certeza de que era uma poção de amor ou algo do gênero. O que era absurdamente incrível. Snape passando uma poção de amor aos alunos! 

Preocupou-se ainda mais. O que ele pretendia com isso? Buscou na mente onde havia visto aqueles ingredientes, se é que já havia lido algo assim, pois não era dado a ler livros de poções de amor, mas não se lembrou de nada relevante. Sabia que alguns daqueles ingredientes eram utilizados em poções de amor, mas era um conhecimento geral, nada específico. Afinal, já tinha lido tantos livros nesses quase sete anos; feito tantas pesquisas, trabalhos, dissertações sobre os mais diversos assuntos que estava começando a embolar tudo na cabeça. Era tanta pressão, dos professores, dos seus pais, do seu coração delirante, que achava que ia acabar ficando maluco. Sinceramente, tinha dias que sentia vontade de jogar tudo para o alto e sumir. Parar de fingir um desprezo que já há quase dois anos estava longe de sentir e... não, não podia pensar nisso.

Um tumulto vindo do lado dos grifinórios tirou-o de suas divagações.

- Sr. Longbottom, não sei o que mais devo fazer com o senhor! – sibilou Snape perto do caldeirão do jovem que o olhava meio assustado. – Nem para fazer uma poçãozinha dessas, você serve! – completou e saiu furibundo para frente da sala. – Agora... – disse voltando para os alunos. – Quero que todos, sem exceção, peguem um cálice no armário e o encham com a _poção._ – virou-se para Neville com um olhar depreciativo. – E o senhor, faça o favor de colocar no seu cálice uma das poções feitas corretamente por um de seus colegas. Não quero ninguém envenenado hoje.

Todo os alunos, incluindo um constrangido Neville, foram até o dito armário e retiraram de lá um cálice de prata.  O trio da Grifinória foi um dos últimos a chegar.

- O que será essa poção? – sussurrou Rony enquanto pegava um cálice e passava para Hermione e depois pegava outro para si.

- Não faço a mínima idéia... – retorquiu Harry pegando o seu cálice e olhando de esguelha para o professor que estava encostado na mesa, de braços cruzados, impaciente. – Mas não vou beber nada sem saber do que se trata.

- Nem eu vou beber. – emendou Rony virando-se para voltar ao seu lugar e dando de cara com um par de olhos cinzentos que emitiam um leve brilho malicioso.

- Com medo de se envenenar, Weasley? – murmurou Draco com um sorriso irônico. – Talvez seja melhor você beber da poção feita por sua namoradinha sabe-tudo porque a sua, com certeza, deve estar toda errada.

As orelhas de Rony ficaram em chamas e dava um passo ameaçador em direção ao jovem loiro.

- Talvez seja melhor você fechar a boca, Malfoy – disse Harry num murmúrio irritado, segurando o amigo antes que este pudesse partir para a agressão física e, com isso, conseguir uma detenção dada por Snape. -, e cuidar para não morder a própria língua e morrer envenenado. – seu olhar esmeralda encontrou com aquele de tempestade, esperando alguma ofensa dirigida a sua pessoa, mas, como já vinha acontecendo há algum tempo, não houve resposta. 

Depois de uns segundos em que se encararam, Malfoy desviou o olhar, visivelmente aborrecido, pegou um cálice no armário e voltou para sua mesa de trabalho, ao lado de seus amigos grandalhões.

- Está vendo, Rony? – disse Hermione enquanto voltavam para seus lugares. – É assim que se tem que agir com Malfoy, friamente.

Rony bufou. – Ta, Mione, eu vou agir friamente com ele, sim. Vou, friamente, colocar a cabeça dele em uma privada e, friamente, dar a descarga.

Hermione arregalou os olhos e Harry não pode reprimir um risinho.

- Rony!

- Só tenho que ter cuidado para não pegar uma gripe com todo essa frieza.

Hermione olhou feio para o namorado, tentando manter um semblante sério enquanto Rony ria dissimuladamente e Harry olhava de soslaio para o outro extremo da sala.

No outro lado da sala, Draco ressentia-se interiormente por ser tratado daquela forma enquanto buscava com todas as forças manter o rosto impassível e distante. Ouvir as risadinhas que aqueles três davam por sua causa era uma tortura. Não conseguir mais revidar a altura um insulto só por que era _ele_ que dizia tal insulto, outra tortura. Ainda bem que só faltavam uns cinco meses para se formar e nunca mais teria que botar os pés em Hogwarts. Nunca mais seria obrigado a ver quase que diariamente aqueles olhos verdes que o martirizavam; nunca mais ouviria aquela voz que o seduzia sem saber. Nunca mais vê-lo por aí, de longe, rindo com seus amigos; olhando-o com rancor. Encheu o pequeno cálice de prata com a poção avermelhada e sentou-se, esperando que a aula terminasse logo de uma vez. Quem o olhasse naquele preciso momento veria uma incomum tristeza refletida naqueles olhos prateados, sempre tão frios e arrogantes.

- Muito bem – soou a voz irritada de Snape -, o que vocês estão esperando? Bebam! Bebam! – vez um gesto com as mãos para que os alunos seguissem suas ordens.

Muitos olharam desconfiados para seus respectivos cálices onde o líquido encarnado fumegava brandamente. Outros olhavam para o professor como se esperassem mais alguma explicação enquanto alguns, como Draco, que desejava que aquela fosse uma poção de esquecimento, obedeciam prontamente, bebendo a poção adocicada.

- Hm... Professor – disse Harry enchendo-se de coragem repentina. – Qual é mesmo a função dessa poção? – perguntou como se não tivesse prestado atenção à explicação que não houve e que era a dúvida de todos.

- Beba, Potter... apenas beba a poção. – respondeu Snape de mau humor.

- Mas, professor, nós não podemos saber do que se trata? – atreveu-se Hermione a questionar também sem ânimo de beber algo desconhecido.

Ouviram-se muitos murmúrios de concordância pela sala.

- Chega! – bradou Snape perdendo a paciência e fez-se silêncio novamente enquanto ele se aproximava e parava no meio da sala. – Mais uma palavra, de quem quer que seja – olhou para todos, sem exceção. – e vou descontar tantos pontos de suas casas que, provavelmente, quem irá ganhar a copa das casas esse ano será a Lufa-Lufa! – alguns alunos fizeram cara de horrorizados, principalmente do lado da Sonserina. – E para aqueles que preferem me perturbar com perguntas ao invés de fazer o que ordeno – seu olhar gelado correu pela facção grifinória. – há centenas de ingredientes novos que recebi e que necessitam ser preparados e acondicionados apropriadamente... – deu um sorriso desagradável. – e será um prazer ter os rebeldes me ajudando nessa tarefa esta noite.

Mais do que depressa os cálices foram erguidos e seus conteúdos engolidos até a última gota. Ninguém queria ficar picando rabos de rato ou qualquer coisa que o valha noite adentro.

Depois disso o sinal tocou e começou aquela bagunça de alunos pegando suas coisas e saindo da masmorra. Alguns alunos, principalmente sonserinos, aproximaram-se do professor perguntando sobre a poção, mas não conseguiram saber nada de concreto. 

Como essa era a última aula do dia, os alunos foram para suas salas comunais deixar o material escolar e se prepararem para o jantar no salão principal. Corria a boca miúda que esta noite haveria um jantar diferente e que Dumbledore havia preparado algo especial, mas que não era de conhecimento dos alunos. Como era dia 24 de fevereiro, muitos achavam que o que haveria era algo parecido com o que o professor Lockhart havia armado há cinco anos atrás, em uma tentativa medonha de comemorar o dia dos namorados. Muitos, então, esperavam ver o salão decorado com corações vermelhos e anões travestidos de anjos circulando pelo local.

Quando deu a hora do jantar todos os alunos viram o que Dumbledore havia aprontado desta vez. O Salão Principal estava decorado com jarros de flores vermelhas pelos cantos; milhares de pequenos corações vermelhos e cor de rosa que pareciam neve caindo do teto encantado e o chão estava coalhado de pétalas de rosas das mais variadas cores. Centenas de fadinhas douradas cintilavam em todo o lugar e atrás da mesa dos professores havia um grande painel animado onde se viam as mais diversas cenas românticas e coisas do gênero.

- Ah, pelos deuses! O que é isso?! – Exclamou Draco Malfoy ao entrar no salão junto com seus colegas sonserinos e ver tudo aquilo.

- Acho que é pelo dia de hoje. – Disse um colega ao seu lado. – Dia dos Namorados. – o garoto sorriu e piscou um olho.

Draco revirou os olhos, enojado. – Mas será que não dava para ser menos brega? – disse enquanto se sentava. – Acho que esse diretor já está passando da hora de se aposentar, sabe...

- Ah, não seja tão mal humorado, Draco. – disse o rapaz sentando-se ao seu lado. – Por que você não tenta entrar no espírito do dia?

Draco olhou de má vontade para o outro. – Blaise, se você tem mau-gosto o problema é seu, mas não espere que eu vá achar legal essa palhaçada toda. E essa música? – ouvia-se uma suave música romântica ao fundo. – Credo! Vou ter que comer ouvindo isso? Eu não mereço, viu?

- Nossa, cara. Quem vê pensa até que você nunca esteve apaixonado...

A careta de desgosto de Draco aumentou ainda mais. – Francamente, Blaise, eu tenho cara de idiota por acaso?

O garoto suspirou, desistindo de estimular seu colega a participar e ficando apenas ouvindo suas queixas. Nem sob um _Cruciatus_ iria comentar algo a respeito e dizer que o considerava, por diversas razões, o mais idiota da escola. Um pouco depois apareceram as mais diversas iguarias nas mesas das quatro casas e os alunos se concentraram na comida ao invés de no ambiente surreal.

Antes do final do jantar, o professor Dumbledore, que vestia uma esquisita capa azul celeste salpicada de diminutos corações, bateu com a colher em sua taça para chamar a atenção de todos e se levantou, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Muito bem, caros alunos, como vocês já devem ter notado, esta noite, devido a brilhante idéia da Professora Sprout – ele olhou para o lado onde a dita professora sorria contente para ele. –, estamos comemorando, como a cinco anos atrás, o Dia dos Namorados. – fez uma pausa e olhou por cima dos óculos os alunos que murmuravam entre si e deu um sorriso. – e não só a prof. Sprout como todos os outros professores colaboraram de uma forma ou de outra para que tivéssemos esse ambiente... hm... romântico. Se vocês perceberem, as pequenas fadinhas que estão circulando por aqui aceitaram participar também e se dispuseram a atuarem como uma espécie de correio elegante para que vocês possam trocar bilhetes entre si por essa noite.

As fadinhas brilharam mais ainda e começaram a circular mais rapidamente entre os alunos, ansiosas para receberem os bilhetes. Os alunos, as garotas, por certo, começaram a soltar gritinhos de excitação e cochichar umas com as outras ante essa notícia o que fez o velho diretor dar outro sorriso de satisfação.

- Mas não é só isso – continuou Dumbledore, os olhos azuis brilhando intensamente. – Temos outra surpresa para vocês e graças à generosa colaboração do nosso querido professor de poções – ele olhou para o outro lado onde Snape lhe devolveu o olhar mais sombrio que conseguiu por no rosto o que o fez dar uma pequena risada, para depois continuar:

- Sim, o professor Snape ajudou, de forma um pouco relutante, nesta tarefa de alegrar esse dia e fez, com os alunos do sétimo ano, uma poção especialmente dirigida a esse dia. – fez outra pausa e agora eram os alunos do sétimo que murmuravam. – Bem, não vou deixa-los na expectativa e informarei a vocês, agora, que tipo de poção foram induzidos a beber esse dia. Não, senhorita Abbott, não era uma poção do amor – disse olhando para uma moça loira que estava na mesa da lufa-lufa. – pelo menos não no sentido estrito, mas, sim, uma poção reveladora. – novos murmúrios, quase uma alarido nervoso, passou pelos alunos. – Sim, meus queridos alunos, essa poção não faz uma pessoa se apaixonar por outra ao ser tomada, mas, simplesmente, faz aparecer os sentimentos já existentes no seu coração, na forma de sua essência básica. Essência esta que irá de encontro ao personagem que despertou esses sentimentos. E para que isso aconteça, eu vou dizer algumas palavras mágicas que completarão o encanto e as essências de vocês irão saindo na ordem em que vocês tomaram a poção – agora havia uma verdadeira algazarra por todo o salão, exclamações nervosas e rostos pra lá de corados. – Mas não se preocupem, jovens, porque isso só irá acontecer se os sentimentos que vocês têm em seus corações já forem correspondidos pela sua contra-parte. É uma poção para os namorados ou que já estão pensando em começar a namorar. – E dito isso pronunciou umas palavras em latim que quase não puderam ser ouvidas direito devido à balbúrdia geral.

Na mesa da sonserina, um certo loiro estava mortalmente pálido e incapaz de ouvir qualquer outra coisa que não fosse seu coração batendo aceleradamente após ouvir o que aquela poçãozinha cor de rosa, que ele bebeu descompromissadamente, era capaz de fazer. As palavras de Dumbledore ricocheteando em sua mente como balaços enfurecidos: _"...faz aparecer os sentimentos já existentes no seu coração_"; _"Essência esta que irá de encontro ao personagem que despertou esses sentimentos"_. Céus!!! Um zumbido ensurdecedor parecia perfurava seus ouvidos e ele olhava desesperado para seu prato, tentando buscar a frieza de espírito que lhe era tão característica e que naquele momento lhe faltava. Só conseguia pensar que tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível, antes que o inconcebível acontecesse bem ali, na frente de todos!

- Quem diria, não? – Comentou Blaise Zabini divertido. – Imagina só uma poção para os apaixonados! – deu uma risada e olhou para o lado onde Draco Malfoy parecia alguém prestes a desmaiar. – Ei, cara, o que foi?

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo... – murmurou Draco sem ter ouvido uma palavra do colega ao lado. – Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo! – olhou desesperado para o outro lado do salão onde um certo grifinório, de belos olhos verdes e rebeldes cabelos negros, observava entretido as diversas essências que já saíam do pessoal da Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa e que estavam tornando o ambiente mais mágico do que de costume. – Não...! – levantou-se num sopetão o que fez sua cadeira cair para trás e chamar a atenção dos alunos próximos.

- Ei, Draco, fica calmo – disse Blaise segurando o braço de um Malfoy meio alterado enquanto uma águia azulada vinda da mesa da Corvinal dava um rasante na mesa da Sonserina até chegar a Pansy Parkinson. – O negócio da essência só vai acontecer se... – não conseguiu terminar o que ia dizer, pois nesse momento o outro soltava um gemido angustiado enquanto seu corpo começava a brilhar como o de alguns outros alunos. Soltou seu braço e ficou olhando bestificado o corpo de Malfoy adquirir um brilho prateado e, após uns segundos, um enorme dragão emergir dessa luz, rugindo ferozmente.

- Caramba! Você está apaixonado! – Exclamou Blaise perplexo.

Draco olhou para o outro por uns instantes com o olhar de um condenado ao ouvir a sentença de que iria para Azkaban, receber o beijo do dementador. - NÃO!! – Gritou sentindo-se enlouquecer e tentou, inutilmente, agarrar o rabo do dragão que era feito de uma espécie de nevoa prateada e não podia ser retido por mãos humanas. Em sua louca tentativa de impedir que a sua essência chegasse ao destinatário, Draco subiu na mesa e começou a agitar os braços freneticamente para ver se dissipava aquele dragão de luz que nem lhe dava atenção e subia cada vez mais alto, buscando seu objetivo final.

- Draco, seu doido! Desce daí que agora já era! – disse Blaise entre risos ante o pequeno espetáculo que o colega estava dando, enquanto outros olhavam estarrecidos ao frio Malfoy perder a pose de _eu-sou-melhor-que-vocês-e-nada-me-abala_ e aprontar um escarcéu daqueles. 

Por sorte, por causa da algazarra generalizada no salão, onde diversas essências das mais variadas formas voavam daqui para ali, nem todos notaram o rapaz loiro em cima da mesa e que era arrastado para baixo por seus colegas de casa. Talvez somente a metade dos alunos presentes notou e, por isso, ficaram interessados em saber onde aquele dragão prateado ia pousar, ainda mais por ter saído do belo, mas intragável Draco Malfoy, o carinha mais metido a besta de Hogwarts. Obviamente que a cena não passou despercebida para o trio da Grifinória e, enquanto Rony Weasley se acabava de tanto rir, seus outros dois amigos seguiam o dragão com os olhos, para ver onde ele iria parar.

- Ai, não... porque... – murmurava Draco paralisado de terror ao ver seu dragão revolutear próximo ao teto, inatingível. - era o último ano... ninguém precisava saber... - Numa última volta, o dragão embicou em direção a mesa da Grifinória, voando velozmente para lá. – AH, NÃO! – tapou a própria boca com as mãos, os olhos arregalados de pavor enquanto seu dragão prateado, a essência de sua paixão reprimida, deslizava levemente pelos grifinórios e parava em frente a um surpreendido Harry Potter. Depois de uns segundos de contemplação mútua, o dragão de luz prateada enroscou-se carinhosamente no garoto de cabelos negros, dissolvendo-se aos poucos. 

E foi a gota d'água para Draco, que nem prestou atenção aos colegas que estavam ao seu redor e que o olhavam de boca aberta em estado de choque, às exclamações de "Oh!", "Hã?", "Quê?!?", que espocavam aqui e ali, e saiu desabalado do salão, empurrando quem quer que estivesse pela frente, desesperado por escapar dali e sumir para sempre, morrer. Ou matar um velho barbudo irresponsável que o fez passar uma vergonha dessas sem necessidade.

Era seu último ano na escola e tinha resolvido que iria enterrar esse sentimento maldito que tinha por Potter bem no fundo do coração e tratar de esquece-lo de alguma forma. Ia sair pelo mundo, conhecer outras pessoas e varrer da mente a lembrança daqueles olhos verdes que o encantavam; extinguir a necessidade quase dolorosa que seu corpo tinha de provar aqueles lábios carmesins. Afinal, não tinha a menor esperança de ter Potter para si; não era dado a acreditar em milagres.

Mas, não, aquele velho gagá tinha que inventar uma dessas e _jogar areia_ no seu tão bem bolado plano. Fazer com que seu mais bem guardado segredo viesse à tona do jeito mais escandaloso.

- Maldito Dumbledore!

E ainda havia mais cinco meses de aulas! O que ia fazer agora?

- Ei, Malfoy, espera!

Draco sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias ao ouvir aquela voz e se dar conta que o estavam seguindo. E não era qualquer um; era _ELE!_ Dobrou uma esquina e olhou para os lados alucinado, mas nem fazia idéia de onde estava. Em sua louca fuga nem atinou para que lado estava correndo e, com certeza, aquele corredor não estava nas masmorras, o que significava que a segurança relativa de sua sala comunal estava longe dali. Viu uma porta mais adiante e sem pensar duas vezes entrou, fechando a porta com um baque seco atrás de si, trancando-a por dentro. Observou ao redor e viu que estava em um banheiro. Que porcaria. Encostou-se na parede mais próxima e cruzou os braços, imaginando quanto tempo teria que ficar ali até que Potter desistisse de encontra-lo. Nem em sonhos ia permitir que Potter se aproveitasse da ocasião para vingar-se dos anos de humilhação que o fez passar, com alguma zombaria grotesca. Será que ele era tão mesquinho para vir se vingar pelos maus tratos numa hora dessas? Rir dos seus sentimentos? Passou a mão pelo rosto e sentiu algo molhado nos dedos. Por Merlin! Não podia estar chorando! Esfregou o rosto com raiva e respirou fundo. Tinha que se controlar e buscar a saída mais digna para essa situação degradante em que se encontrava. Primeiro se livrar de Potter e de qualquer outra alma viva esta noite e depois... e depois o quê? Ir se afogar no lago?

Alguém mexeu na maçaneta da porta.

- Malfoy?

Ah, não! Essa voz!

- Ei, Malfoy, você está aí? – batidas na porta.

Vai embora... Vai embora... 

- Vai embora!

Silêncio.

- Malfoy... abre a porta que eu preciso falar com você.

Raiva.

- Vai pro inferno, Potter! 

- Ah! Que simpático! Abre logo essa droga! – um baque surdo, provavelmente um chute na porta.

Muita raiva.

- Será que você PODE ser menos IDIOTA UMA VEZ NA VIDA, POTTER, E ENTENDER O QUE ESTOU FALANDO? VAI EMBORA! VÊ SE SOME, DESAPARECE E MORRE!!!

Silêncio. 

Silêncio. 

Silêncio.

- _Alorromora_!

Draco ouviu, para seu desgosto, o _clic_ da porta sendo destrancada e viu-a deslizar com um leve rangido ao ser aberta. Sem pensar muito, sacou a varinha e apontou entre aqueles olhos verdes que tanto adorava.

- De mais um passo e você vai ver do que eu sou capaz – sibilou raivoso.

Harry Potter olhou calmamente da varinha que estava erguida em sua direção para o rosto decomposto do sonserino que o ameaçava e que estava, pasmem, meio descabelado! Realmente essa era uma noite para recordar. Ergueu as mãos em sinal de paz e logo depois guardou a própria varinha no bolso das vestes.

- Já falei que só vim para conversar, Malfoy. – disse Harry tranqüilo, parado perto da porta.

- Conversar? Sei... se você pensa que eu vou deixar você gozar com a minha cara por causa daquele dragão patético, está muito enganado, Potter... – mantinha a varinha em risque, pronto para disparar um _Expeliarmus, Petrificus Totalis, Avada Kedrava (ops, esse não, né)_, ou qualquer coisa assim.

Harry olhou-o intrigado por uns instantes, encostou-se, fechando a porta atrás de si e cruzou os braços.

- E porque eu faria algo assim? – disse e sorriu com certa malícia. – É mais fácil eu fazer gozações sobre a sua inimaginável atuação em cima da mesa da Sonserina do que sobre o dragão... – apesar do clima tenso, não pode reprimir uma risada.

- NÃO SE ATREVA A RIR DE MIM, DESGRAÇADO! – Esbravejou Malfoy perdendo o controle, a varinha tremendo em sua mão. – PORQUE NINGUÉM, MAS NINGUÉM MESMO RI...

- CALA A BOCA, MALFOY! – Harry berrou de volta, exasperando-se com o cabeça-dura que tinha à frente. – Você que é um desgraçado e burro por não perceber o porquê da minha presença aqui! Absurdamente burro por pensar que eu vim fazer gozações quando não é nada disso! Quando o que eu... – bufou e calou-se, olhando-o enojado.

Draco ficou um tempo sem ter o que falar, processando rapidamente o que Harry havia acabado de dizer e sem chegar a lugar algum, a adrenalina descendo a níveis mais normais aos poucos. – O que...? – foi baixando a varinha devagar, olhando confusamente para o jovem de cabelos negros. – O que, diabos, você está querendo dizer com isso?!

- Vai me dizer que você não sabe, Malfoy? – disse Harry meio mordaz. – A sua burrice já atingiu um grau tão elevado que você não sabe o porquê do seu dragão vir até onde eu estava? – Esse era o seu lado sonserino falando. – Você não prestou atenção ao que Dumbledore falou sobre a poção?

Confusão era tudo que podia ser visto nos olhos do sonserino, e zanga também depois de tanto insulto. – É claro que prestei atenção, senhor Harry _"olhem-a-minha-cicatriz-idiota-e-vejam-o-quanto-sou-especial"_ Potter! – disse com desdém. – Ele disse, basicamente, que todos aqueles que beberam a maldita poção passariam a maior vergonha da vida deles! E daí?!

Harry suspirou, revirando os olhos.

- E daí, _Malfoy_, que ou você não prestou atenção ou ta tão surtado que não consegue juntar dois mais dois e perceber o porquê de eu estar aqui, neste banheiro, te aturando!

Draco repassou mentalmente todas as palavras que Dumbledore havia dito aquela noite, pelo menos as que pôde ouvir e nem fazia idéia aonde Potter queria chegar. Olhou carrancudo para o outro. – Se você veio dizer que está com pena de mim, vir dar uma de santinho pro meu lado, eu juro...

- Caramba! – cortou Harry. - Você realmente não ouviu o que Dumbledore disse, não é? Que as essências só iriam se manifestar se... – suas bochechas adquiriam um leve tom rosado. – se...

- Se o quê? – indagou Draco rudemente.

Harry desviou o olhar, visivelmente sem graça. – Ele disse que as essências só se manifestariam se os sentimentos de uma pessoa fossem correspondidos pela outra. – disse num arranque brusco.

Um largo silêncio.

- Ah... ele disse isso? – murmurou Draco por fim, após aquelas palavras calarem bem fundo na sua mente. Olhou intensamente para Harry que ainda mantinha seus olhos virados para outro lado e apenas assentiu com a cabeça; o coração galopando no peito feito um cavalo selvagem. – Então você...

- É...

- Ah...

- Pois é…

- Hn...

Harry encarou o sonserino que o olhava muito surpreendido, meio embevecido, pasmo. – difícil de acreditar, não? – disse mais calmo, com um sorriso cálido no rosto.

Draco correspondeu ao sorriso relutantemente, afinal não estava acostumado a sorrir para seu ex-inimigo, futuro ex-inimigo... futuro qualquer coisa. – E como...

– E você nem imagina o susto que levei ao ver o seu dragão na minha frente! Quase caí da cadeira! – Disse Harry e deu uma breve risada; seus olhos verdes brilhando como dois faróis que iluminavam tudo ao redor.

- Você não esperava por essa, não é? – disse Draco se sentindo leve pela primeira vez em meses.

- Não, de jeito nenhum. – respondeu Harry sinceramente, passando a mão pelos cabelos. – Não de você... eu não tinha a menor esperança...

- Hm... - Draco deu um dos seus sorrisos enviesados. – Que bom saber que ainda consigo puxar seu tapete, Potter, e te deixar com cara de bobo... pensei que tinha perdido o jeito.

Harry olhou-o de lado. – É, não perdeu... E poderia fazer o favor de me chamar de Harry, Draco?

- Ah, sim, claro... – disse Draco e pensou por uns instantes. - A propósito... hm... Harry... porque... – titubeou.

- Sim? – incentivou Harry aproximando-se um pouco, uns dois passos.

- Hã... se você sente o mesmo por mim, porque não apareceu nada, quer dizer, a sua essência e...

-Ah! – Harry sorriu de uma forma malandra e se aproximou mais, encostando-se na bancada da pia, ao lado de Draco. – Simples, a minha essência não apareceu por que eu não bebi a poção. – Olhou para Draco através do espelho com um brilho divertido nos olhos.

- Não? – Espantou-se Draco e também o olhou pelo espelho. – Mas o professor Snape fez todo mundo beber! Como você conseguiu engana-lo?

Harry deu de ombros e voltou-se para o outro. – Aproveitei um desses momentos em que a atenção dele não estava voltada para o meu lado e joguei a poção de volta no caldeirão. Depois fingi que bebia, quando na verdade o cálice estava vazio.

Draco estava muito espantado. - Se o professor Snape te pega...! – disse e sorriu. – Não, pior! Se ele souber que você consegue engana-lo desse jeito, acho que tem um troço!

- Ah! Mas eu já consegui engana-lo outras vezes – gabou-se Harry descontraído. – Como aquela vez em que consegui soltar um dos fogos Filibusteiro no meio da uma aula dele e este foi cair justamente no caldeirão do Goyle e ele nunca...er... – sua voz foi sumindo ao ver Malfoy estreitar os olhos que luziam indignados.

- Quer dizer que foi você... – sibilou este, perigosamente. – foi você o culpado do meu nariz quase virar um balão no segundo ano!

Harry deu um sorrisinho sem graça. – Ah, é... mas não foi de propósito... 

Malfoy ainda o olhava molesto.

- Hm, qual é... já foi há tanto tempo!

- Ah! Mas eu pensei que ia ficar com o nariz deformado! Pensei que mfm...

Draco foi impedido de continuar falando e começar uma briga de novo, ao ter os lábios de Harry colados aos seus num beijo brusco e sem jeito, apenas os lábios unidos por uns instantes e depois Harry se afastou novamente.

Eles ficaram se encarando um tempo em silêncio e Draco deu um meio sorriso.

- Hm... isso foi um beijo, suponho... - disse sem conseguir evitar um certo sarcasmo na voz, mas sem rastro de maldade.

Harry riu brevemente e deslizou um dedo pelo lindo e perfeito nariz de Malfoy, descendo por seu rosto muito branco e aveludado, até seus lábios finos e macios.

- Não, Draco. Isso foi apenas um "_cala-boca_" melhorado. – respondeu divertido e puxou o sonserino para si, prendendo entre os braços. Aproximou o rosto novamente, mirando com adoração àqueles olhos incrivelmente claros, de um cinza meio azulado e que sempre foram capazes de desconcerta-lo; fossem por sua beleza glacial, fossem por sua capacidade de parecem duas adagas afiadas, profundamente cruéis. Roçou aqueles lábios levemente rosados com os seus, provando-os devagar, mordiscando-os, abrindo-os com sua língua que estava aflita para explorar cada canto daquela boca, sentir seu gosto, sentir aquela outra língua enroscar-se tão perfeitamente na sua, o calor daquele corpo que ia se moldando ao seu.

O beijo apaixonado foi diminuindo de intensidade aos poucos, afetuosamente, até que os lábios se separaram o mínimo possível e eles se perderam no olhar um do outro por uns instantes silenciosos.

- _Isso_ foi um beijo... – murmurou Harry com voz abafada depois de um tempo, percorrendo as costas de Draco com as mãos, de forma carinhosa e possessiva.

- Definitivamente... – concordou Draco com um sussurro, os dedos perdidos no meio daqueles rebeldes e sedosos fios negros, imensamente feliz por sentir o coração de Harry batendo junto ao seu, no mesmo ritmo, com a mesma intensidade. – E eu quero outro. – ordenou em tom de brincadeira. – Agora...

Harry sorriu, seus olhos brilhando intensamente. – Pois não, majestade. – respondeu divertido, fazendo uma leve reverência com a cabeça, e atendeu prontamente ao pedido.

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora do banheiro.

- Será que eles se entenderam? – perguntou Hermione Granger num sussurro, encostada na parede ao lado da porta do banheiro.

- Acho que sim. – respondeu no mesmo tom de voz Rony Weasley, que estava parado em frente à porta, a varinha na mão. – Deve fazer uns cinco minutos que não ouço mais nenhuma discussão. – encostou o ouvido na porta e se afastou quase que imediatamente, as pontas das orelhas ficando avermelhadas com o que ouviu. – Er... acho que podemos ir... – guardou a varinha e pegou o braço de Hermione, puxando-a pelo corredor.

- Ahn... tem certeza, Rony? – perguntou uma receosa Hermione, olhando para trás.

Rony passou um braço pela cintura da garota, não querendo nem imaginar o que estava acontecendo naquele banheiro. – Sim, Mione, tenho certeza. Vamos...

- Hm... não sei, o Malfoy pode até estar gostando do Harry de verdade, mas, não sei, ele sempre foi tão traiçoeiro e perigoso... um dia quase que eu pedi a professora McGonagall para enfeitiçar nosso amigo e faze-lo esquecer o Malfoy... 

- Hm, essa seria uma boa idéia, mas, não se preocupe tanto, meu bem, o Harry deve saber muito bem com que tipo de serpente está se metendo, não? 

- Mas...

- Além do mais nós dois sabemos que o nosso amigo sempre foi chegado a um perigo... por mais que ele negue.

Algumas risadas de ambas as partes.

- Tem razão.

- E é bom que o Harry acalme a fera essa noite, porque amanhã... Ah! Amanhã!

- O que tem amanhã?

Risinho sinistro.

- Amanhã, Draco Malfoy ta perdido na minha mão! 

- Hm... ai, ai, ai...

- Vai pagar por cada insulto que me disse durante todos esses anos, sendo a piada do dia! Ou durante dias! Meses!

- Oras, Rony, você não vai ficar mencionando o que aconteceu hoje, no jantar, não é?

- Quê? Não vou? Pois sim! Ele que me aguarde! 

- Rony! Ele já vai ter que agüentar a chacota da escola inteira!

- E a minha também! – um sorriso enorme. - E com vocês, "Draco Malfoy e a dança da doninha nervosa!"

Rony agitou o braço livre em cima da cabeça, rindo, enquanto Hermione ralhava com ele sem muita convicção, um pouco risonha também. 

Realmente, foi uma noite para não se esquecer tão cedo.

**Fim**


End file.
